Perfumed products are well-known in the art. However, consumer acceptance of such perfumed products like laundry and cleaning products is determined not only by the performance achieved with these products but also by the aesthetics associated therewith. The perfume components are therefore an important aspect of the successful formulation of such commercial products.
It is also desired by consumers for treated surfaces like fabrics to maintain over time the pleasing fragrance imparted by treatment products. Indeed, perfume additives make such compositions more aesthetically pleasing to the consumer, and in some cases the perfume imparts a pleasant fragrance to surfaces, like fabrics, treated therewith. However, the amount of perfume carried-over from an aqueous laundry or cleaning bath onto fabrics is often marginal and does not last long on the surface of the fabrics. Furthermore, fragrance materials are often very costly and their inefficient use in laundry and cleaning compositions and ineffective delivery to surfaces like fabrics results in a very high cost to both consumers and laundry and cleaning manufacturers. Industry, therefore, continues to look with urgency for more efficient and effective fragrance delivery in laundry and cleaning products, especially for improvement in the provision of long-lasting fragrance to treated substrates like fabrics.
Recently, new classes of materials, namely the amine reaction product of a compound containing a primary and/or secondary amine functional group and an active ketone or aldehyde containing perfume component, have found increasing use in the domestic treatment of fabrics in order to provide long lasting perfume release on laundered fabrics. Disclosure of such compounds can be found, for example, in PCT Patent Application Nos. WO 00/02991; WO 00/02981; WO 00/02987 and WO 00/02982.
However, notwithstanding the advances in the art, there is still a need for identifying pro-perfumes which deliver the benefit of a long-lasting fragrance, preferably with a multi-odor profile, to substrates and surfaces treated therewith. There is also still a need to provide pro-perfumes which can be incorporated into a wide variety of substrate-treating products such as cleaning and fabric treatment products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide pro-perfume compositions which can impart a long-lasting beneficial odor profile to surfaces such as fabrics which have been contacted with such pro-perfumes
It is a further object of the present invention to provide pro-perfume compositions which can be effectively and stably incorporated into cleaning and other types of fabric or substrate-treatment compositions.